Akashi Hated Funerals
by xxWHITExFOXxx
Summary: Major character death.


Akashi hated funerals. He was a man of action. He never backed down on any circumstance and always found a way to achieve success with no losses. Funerals are looking back into those losses and on a more personal note, Akashi hated to watch people lose composure. He always felt uncomfortable when somebody close to him was crying. If he had a funeral to go to, he would always go in private to pay his respects…but this is one he really couldn't miss.

There was a small cemetery close to Teiko middle school and if he had to be laid to rest somewhere for the rest of time, this would be the place to do it. The place where everything began. Even mentioned it in his obituary: _As per the deceased wishes, he is to be buried in Teiko Cemetery._

'As per the deceased wishes,' what a joke. It sounded so mockingly formal. The only thing about the burial announcement was that it hadn't given the exact date and time, so those only invited would be able to come to the funeral. There were many who wanted to pay their respects, and Akashi hated funerals enough without hundreds of strangers pretending they cared even a fraction as much as close friends did.

The funeral had begun almost an hour ago now. The small crowd of people clustered in between the crumbling brick walls that enclosed the graveyard, while Akashi stood as far apart from them as he could. He didn't feel like he belonged with them, not today. Not when staring at that name carved with such finality on the gravestone made him feel so cold and hollow. He stood in the shade under the tree in the corner, just left of the gravestone.

"…and I…" KIse was talking now, stumbling through his tears, "I'll never forget you. E-Everything you've done for me….for us." He rubbed his eyes and reached for Aomine's hand. Akashi watched as they leaned on each other for moral support. "They see you as one of the greatest basketball players, but to us, you were so much more." He took a shaky breath, "You were one of my closest friends." He rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. "Akashi-chi….why?"

"I'm sorry," Akashi whispered, too far from their ears. "I'm so….so sorry."

He wished he could fix this, but it was too late. It was all his fault. There had been rumors of escaped convicts in the city but Kuroko was so intent on keeping the date going, he wanted to go to a shop that recently won an award for the best handmade milkshakes. It was the only day of the month that they were both free from basketball and school. Kuroko wasn't waiting for whenever the next time would come up.

Akashi thought back. 'Why hadn't I brought a body guard with us?' He is the first-born son of one of the most renowned families in Japan, He could've had a handful of guards with them.

But no, He and Kuroko didn't get to see each other very often and they wouldn't be able to spend much alone time with guards up their ass. So they took the commoners train to the city and went to the shop to try the oh-so-famous milkshake…that tasted like any other milkshake…in Akashi's opinion.

After leaving the shop to go back home, Kuroko let Nigou out of his bag for some air. They walked around the city for the rest of the night. That's when the mob showed up.

It appeared that the escaped convict had gotten himself a small gang of other convicts to rampage the city. They stared at Akashi and Kuroko with crimson eyes. They began to run at the couple with swords and blunt objects in hand. The only thing Akashi could remember was grabbing Kuroko by the arm and running, only to be stopped by the speedy members of the gang who began to beat them with his pipe in hand. Nigou tried to fight them off but was kicked away. He remembered blood dripping down Kuroko's face….his beautiful blue hair turning purple with the mix of blood.

After that, his memories became hazy. They had both been badly wounded and ended up running into a small ally-way. He remembered another gang intervening against the convicts which helped them make their escape.

But then… he remembered the yells of "Please hold on until we get to the hospital, we are almost there." He remembered the city lights emphasizing all of the crimson blood, hands desperately trying to staunch the re-opened wound, tearful pleas to "Don't go… there are still so many things I needed to say to you."

Akashi felt even colder as the memories flowed through him. Ever since they met in Middle school, they were never seen without the other. They both left school together as always but only one returned this time.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to grow old and die together at the end of a productive life. To have one without the other threw the whole balance of the world off. It was just _wrong_.

Akashi had been so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed the funeral was ending. Midorima said a few words, his eyes were red but his voice stayed solemn. With a bouquet of flowers in his left hand. Surprisingly enough, that was his lucky item for today…Oha asa can be almost terrifyingly accurate on the mood.

Akashi couldn't keep track of everyone who spoke or what they all said because his mind kept drifting to happier times, back when his own life hadn't fallen apart.

The attendees trickled out of the cemetery, the only ones left were Kuroko's friends, until they finally convinced Kise that it would be getting dark soon and they should head inside.

"OK," Kise finally said. "You're right. We should… We should go get milkshakes."

"Yeah, that's right," Aomine said, rubbing Kise's arm, "We'll stick together tonight."

"Nothing soothes the heart like the warmth of friends." It was weird to see Momoi so serious and morose.

Kise looked back toward the grave. "Akashi-chi…"

"I'll be staying a little longer."

Kise swallowed and rubbed his eyes, "Goodbye Akashi-chi."

They left Akashi alone in the growing twilight. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He's been so young, with so much more he could achieve in life. They were supposed to go out together; not leave one to linger on for decades longer, trying to keep the other's memory alive because it was the closest they could get to being together again. Akashi had always preferred to keep his eyes fixed ahead, but as that name stared back at him from the gravestone, all he wanted to do was turn the clock back and rewrite history.

Footsteps approached, crunching in the grass. Akashi looked over and managed to smile; He's been wondering when those two would show up.

"Hey," Kuroko said dully when he stopped in front of the grave and rested his hand on it. "Sorry I'm late, I don't think I could've lasted being here with the others."

"Its fine, I understand."

Nigou sat as still as a stone beside Kuroko, eyes downcast.

"My head is completely healed by the way, no brain damage or anything."

Akashi grinned, "I'm glad to hear that."

"That whole situation was pretty stupid, huh?"

Akashi's smile dropped. "I'm so sorry." How could he apologize for the pain he put Kuroko through? If only there was some way to make it up to him, but…

Kuroko took a long breath and then slumped to the ground. He hung his head but kept one hand on the grave. "Akashi-kun… I love you, you know."

Akashi nodded slowly and whispered, "Yeah, I know." He reached out for Kuroko, to run his hands through his hair again, to feel the warmth he constantly radiated. His hand reached Kuroko's slumped shoulder… and passed right through.

"I should have told you sooner," Kuroko muttered, "Not now."

Akashi pulled his hand back and held it to his chest. He longed to comfort Kuroko and tell him that he was all right, but he couldn't anymore. "You didn't have to say it. I could see it on your face every time you met my eyes."

"Why did you have to die? We were so close to the hospital… you could have made it if you held on a little longer."

"I'm sorry." He would apologize again and again in the hopes that eventually he might stop feeling wretched about putting his friends through so much pain.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes and wrapped one arm around Nigou. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he was truly alone in the cemetery that was almost completely dark now, and then let out a choked sob. Akashi's heart ached with the desire to wrap his arms around Kuroko.

"I never wanted it to end like this," Akashi spoke softly.

More footsteps approached, Akashi turned and saw a woman with long dark locks of hair almost floating around her. Her dress as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes were crimson with a content smile.

"Do I have to leave already?" Akashi asked.

His mother nodded, "You can't stay here forever, It's time to move on."

"Did I do ok?"

A warm hand rested on his shoulder. "You did more than we could've ever dreamed you would. I could not be more proud of you, my son."

"I guess that's alright then." He looked to Kuroko one more time, and spent a few seconds watching him weep while Nigou kept a silent vigil. Akashi crouched and leaned in as close as he could without passing through. His lips brushed Kuroko's cheek for one last kiss and then whispered, "Goodbye, Tetsuya."

Kuroko flinched and glanced around, but when he saw no one he pulled his head to his knees.

Akashi looked to his mother and nodded, when he turned to face the exit of the cemetery, he didn't see the street anymore. Instead, he saw nothing but shimmering light that beckoned him with a promise of warmth. With his mother by his side, he walked in.


End file.
